The Fairy Soul
by Lazerblaze564
Summary: The Master has some members go to Death City to check out the DWMA.What happens if they get the wrong idea?WARNING:If you have not seen the whole anime Soul Eater or all the English subbed version for Fairy Tail THIS WILL SPOIL!Also, If you don't like the people I pair up, please no angry comments just stop reading.Disclaimer:I don't own either of these. Like and Follow!
1. The assignment

**Hope you enjoy my first crossover of my two favorite animes!**

_Normal point of view_

It was another normal day at Fairy Tail, Natsu and Gray fighting, Cana drinking, Elfman shouting "MAN!", Erza breaking up fights between the two idiots, Natsu and Gray, Mira cleaning glasses, Levy talking to Gajeel while Jet and Droy plot to take Levy away, and so on. "Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Levy, Gajeel, Happy, Carla, Lily, Wendy, and Juvia!" Master shouts. " Yes?" They all say. "I have contacted my Friend, Lord Death today and I want you to attend the DWMA for a while" master says cheerfully.

_Lucy's point of view_

I packed up my luggage and set it aside my bed. *sigh* we should have at least gotten a warning before he rushed us. The train to the DWMA was leavening at 5 in the morning so I decided to go to bed early.

I feel something warm around my stomach when I wake up to my alarm that was set for 4 o'clock am. I look down and see two arms around me. I squirm around trying to break free from Natsu who was fast asleep. Finally, I decide to poke his face till he woke up. I poked him three times until he finally woke up. "Huh? Lucy? You awake?" He said sitting up letting go of me. I bolt up "Yes I'm awake now why are you here?!" I yell. "You left your window open so we stopped by!" Happy exclaimed happily. I sighed then went to the kitchen and cooked some eggs,bacon, and toast. We I we ate them and then started for the guild with our luggage. When we got there everyone was there.


	2. Meeting a punch

_Levy's point of view_

I wonder why we are going all the sudden. There is yelling as I arrive at the station waiting for our train to come. "What are you laughing about Pinky?" Gray says, " what's it to you Snowman?" Natsu remarks. "SILENCE!" Erza says breaking up their fight. "Yo shrimp you ready for this DWMA thing?" Gajeel asks. "Yeah!" I say. I am excited and anxious to go. I'm talking to Lucy about books when the train arrives. "Let's go Levy!" Lucy says. We are on the train and we started a conversation. Natsu and Gajeel are passed out so we don't worry about them bothering us. We talked about mostly books until we finally made it there. Me and Lucy dragged Natsu and Gajeel off the train.

_Maka's point of view_

"Why have you asked us here for Lord Death?" I ask. "We have some guests arriving soon so I want you to go and greet them, kay? Oh yea they are powerful so treat them nice or you probably will be going to go flying!" He said somehow happily, "If they were to hurt my Maka they are going to die!" Spirit ,my stupid dad, says. "Yes sir" me, Soul, BlackStar, and Tusubaki say as we head out ignoring my dad. Kid, Liz, and Patty stayed behind.

_ Lucy's point of view_

Natsu and Gajeel finally get back to normal as we approach the DWMA. When we get closer we hear " ME IM THE BIGGEST STAR IN THE WHOLE WORLD! I WILL SURPASS GOD AND IM THE BEST STAR AROUND! FOR IT IS I THE GREAT BLACKSTAR! I WILL DEFEAT YOU ALL-WHOA" we look up and we see a boy bluenette fall to the ground. "How did he get up there" Gray asks before the boy hits the ground. "Beats me" I say watching him smash onto the ground. "T-that didn't hurt at all" he says. "BlackStar!" A girl with black hair in a pony tail says as she runs up to him. We see a blonde haired girl walk up with a white haired guy following her. "Stupid BlackStar" We hear the girl mutter. "Are you ok?" Wendy says running up to him. "A big star like me is fine" he replied not moving. "I'm going to heal you!" she says hovering her hands over his chest. They glow with healing magic and the blonde haired girl looks wide eyed. "Soul they are witches! We need to take their souls!" She yells as her friend nods and turns into a scythe... Wait... HE TURNED INTO A FREAKING SCYTHE! The girl takes her scythe partner and runs towards Wendy who was busy healing the dumb bluenette. "WENDY!" Natsu yells as he lunges at the blonde girl kicking her in the stomach sending her to the wall of the DWMA. She coughs feeling her stomach clearly in pain. We shift defensively as we prepare to fight. Wendy finished healing the kid named BlackStar and shifted into a fighting stance as we'll not knowing what was going on. The girl's weapon went back to a boy and was asking her if she was ok. "I'm fine but we need to somehow take care of..." She says until she was cut off by a boy with black hair and three white half rings on his head. "They are not the enemy" he said with two blonde girls following him out of the building.

"Oh so they are not evil?" blonde haired girl, whose name we learned was Maka, asked. The boy nodded. "I'm sorry for thinking poorly of you" she says "Thats ok, I'm sorry if sorry Natsu was a bit rough, he was only trying to protect Wendy" Levy said. Soul eyed Gajeel and asked " Why do you have metal bolts on you face?". "Dunno Why?" Gajeel asked. "Just curios" Soul replied. "Sooo? What should we do?" I ask. "Let's play basketball but don't cry when I beat you since I'm sooo awesome!" BlackStar ranted. I looked at Natsu and he was annoyed. He turned around and stood up. His fists lit on fire licking up to his elbows as he looked at BlackStar and he said "Will you shut up? or will I have to make you?" Natsu asked in a annoyed voice. BlackStar smiled. "If thats a challenge your going down!" BlackStar said as he stood up. Out of nowhere Natsu charged at BlackStar. "Fire dragon, Iron Fist!" He said as he punched BlackStar square in the face sending him threw a building. " I guess I had to make you!" he said smiling his signature toothy grin. "Dragon?" Liz asked hiding behind kid. "Yes. He, Gajeel, and Wendy use the lost magic, Dragon Slayer magic. In our place dragons exist but have all disappeared. Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendys adoptive parents were dragons" Erza explained. "They can slay dragons!" Happy yells. Tusubaki ran to the building and peeked inside, after a couple of seconds she walked inside. " He went quite a ways ey Happy!" Natsu says cheerfully, "Aye!" Happy agreed.

_Maka's point of view_

I stared in disbelief. That guys crazy! I blinked. Pink hair like Crona? Why pink? I don't know but this guy knows how to land a punch. and what did he shout again? Ummm, Oh yea he said "Fire dragon, iron fist"? but why did he yell that? So many more questions entered my mind when the Blonde woman named Lucy walked up to him. "Umm, Natsu?" she asks, "yea?" he answers questionably. "we are supposed to kind of, not destroy the city" She says. "right!" he laughs out scratching the back of his head. "What do you mean, destroy the city?" I say. Maybe they are witches! "Sometimes flame brain here overdoes it on a job or at a battle and ends up destroying stuff. No worries though we will pay the damage fees" Gray says. "What did you call me Ice Queen?!" Natsu yells at him, "Whats it to you, stupid Pyro!" The raven haired boy yells. they go off bickering. "The havoc those two cause is ridicules!" Erza shouts angrily, " YOUR ONE TO TALK!" Lucy yells. Erza breaks up Natsu and Grey's fight as Tusubaki has BlackStar unconscious on her shoulder. I look at him. there in a scorch mark on this face. Kid and Liz stare at him not believing he is out. Patty laughs while poking him." There really is ALOT of rubble there, luckily no one was there to get hurt, except BlackStar" Tusubaki reports. Patty pokes BlackStar in the face and he bolts up. "What happened?" he asked as all of us except Tusubaki and Wendy face palmed. "Let's just say you got hit in the head really really hard" Happy says as we mumble in agreement.

_Natsu's point of view_

This guy with red hair who was wearing a suit and cross tie came out running. I saw Maka slam her head down into her hand as she hid behind Soul. I decided to give him the evil eye but Erza was already ahead of me."You pink haired idiot thats my little Maka! Touch her again and I will kill you!" He screams in my face. _Big mistake buddy_ I say to myself. Maka was giving the red haired man a shut up before he kills you sign and I laugh. "Your hair is as red as Erza's!" Yelled out laughing "No offense to Erza" I say to live. He looks back at Maka and she points at the building with a hole in the wall that I punched BlackStar through, then she pointed at BlackStars forehead that had a scorch mark on it, then she points at me. He nods and looks back to me which I'm staring him down like I do to Lucy sometimes.


	3. Meeting Crona

_Lucy's Point of View_

I watched Natsu give the red headed guy the creepy stare he has and I sigh.

"Natsu!" I yell

"Yea?" He asked with a questioning look on his face. The red head turns around and stares at me, CREEPY!

"What is this young lady's name.?" He asked taking my hand. I went a little pink and a tick mark appeared on Natsu's head.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN WERE TALKING DONT START TALKING TO LUCE!" Natsu screamed. Ignoring the ranting Natsu was making he started pulling me forwards him.

"So your name is, Luce?" He asked taking my other hand. I was so red Erza's hair got mad.

**BAM!**

Natsu kicked the red head in the face making him rip apart from me and fall to the ground.

"HANDS OFF SHE DOESNT LIKE YOU!" Natsu screamed at him. Maka looked sad and Soul was trying to cheer her up. I walk over to Maka.

"What's wrong?" I ask as everyone started crowding around her, even BlackStar!

"You can tell us!" Happy chimed in. Meanwhile Natsu while he had his foot on the red haired guy's head while he was twitching. I sigh at the sight, I'm going to Lucy Kick him later.

"I'm fine sorry for making you guys worry!" Maka said in a cheerful tone but her smile was fake. I guess ill leave her alone for now. I eye Gajeel talking to Levy so I decide to leave them alone.

"Natsu!" Erza yelled in her scary tone a dark aura coming off her "release that man at once!" Natsu freaked out and was behind me exclaiming "Aye!". I sigh again. He never grows up. I face palm with everyone else at his childness.

"Well we shouldn't sit out here all day lets show you around the DWMA!" Tusubaki says in excitement.

"Sounds good to me" Carla says

"Finally we get to go in!" Wendy shouts in excitement

"Whatever" Gajeel says receiving a dictionary in the face from Levy. We all laugh at Gajeel as he and Levy argues with each other.

"Lets go!" Patty chants

_Wendy's Point of View_

"Wow!" I say with others in unison. This place was MASSIVE! We go down stairs into the... dungeons?

"Hey Crona!" Maka says excitedly knocking on the metal door in front of her.

"Maka?" we hear a boys voice inside ask. Maka opens the big metal door and we all pour into the room.

"Wanna say hi to the DWMA's new guests?" Maka asks the pink haired boy. his hair was lighter than Natsu's. He freaks out saying something about dealing with new people.

"Oi there!" Natsu says with a big toothy grin on his face as he squatted down in front of the boy named Crona. He stuffed his head into his pillow not saying anything to Natsu. Maka scoots Natsu aside and sits down in front of Crona.

"Crona please introduce yourself to them! Come on don't be scared!" Maka said sticking her hand out waiting for Crona.

"Yea!" He said taking her hand and standing up. He looked around the room and frowned.

"umm hi, my name is Wendy' I say

"H-hi" he said and smiled

"I'm Natsu!" Natsu says grinning widely and Crona Nods still smiling

"Hello my name in Lucy" Lucy says sticking out her hand. Crona takes it and they shake hands.

"I'm Happy" Happy cheered hovering in front of Crona who was wide eyed

"Carla" Carla says firmly at my side. I sigh.

"I'm Levy!" Levy says excitedly taking both Crona's hand and smiling widely

"I'm Erza" Erza said putting her armored hand on Crona's shoulder

"Gray" Gray says unconsciously stripping.

"GRAY YOUR CLOTHES!" Lucy screams

"CRAP! NOT AGAIN!" Gray yells looking for them. I still don't know why he is surprised.

"Juvia says hi!" Juvia says happily hugging Crona

"I'm PantherLily, just call me Lily for short" Lily says. Crona looks at Gajeel and hides behind Maka.

"He-he's Scary" Crona stutters out. Gajeel grunts and looks at Crona with his blood red eyes.

"He's Gajeel" Levy says pointing at him

"Oi Shrimp I never told you to answer for me!" Gajeel yells. Levy waves him off.

"He's a good person so don't misjudge him for the way he looks!" Levy says.

"Oh ok" Crona says stepping out from behind Maka smiling

"I'm Crona!" He says cheerfully


	4. Gajeel's joke

**I have a new story coming out called Fairyous where some Fairy Tail members go to Hogwarts! Hope you enjoy that one too if you read! ON TO TEH STORY!**

_Lucy's Point of View_

After meeting Crona we walked to Maka's class. Everybody keeps looking at us every chance they got. I felt bad for their creepy teacher trying to get the students to focus. Professor Stein. I bet even Erza would agree he's creepy. They were cutting open things... GROSS!

"Oh yes Lord Death would like me to remind you there is a party tomorrow and its going to be... Fairy Tail style" the creepy guy said.

"YEAH!" The people from Fairy Tail yelled in delight leavening the others confused. They did there work silently and Natsu was having a hard time just sitting there. I had to keep poking him reminding to not freak out and we were almost done. A couple minutes later the bell rang.

"FREEDOM!" Natsu yelled making everyone (mostly Gajeel) cover their ears. Erza glared at him and he went Happy 2 mode with Gray. One girl with black and red hair and chained clothes walked up to Gajeel and asked if he was goth. He just looked at her in question.

"Umm, where did you get your contacts from?" She asked

"Contacts?" Gajeel questioned

"Yea, you know, the things you put in your eyes to make your eyes red" She said

"Thats his eyes natural color" Levy said

"I wasn't asking you, Shortie" she said in a very nasty tone

"I'm the only one who calls Shrimp that got it" Gajeel snapped her. Levy grabbed Gajeel's arm and stuck her tongue out at the girl making her scoff. She grabbed Levy's hand and dragged Levy out of the room. Gajeel swiftly followed them.

"That girl likes him and doesn't like Levy near him" Erza said and we all nodded in agreement. Gajeel likes Levy I can tell but I don't know. Does Levy like Gajeel?

_Levy's Point of View_

"Hey let go!" I yell to the girl who was dragging me out of the DWMA. I get no response from her. I see a shadow snake after us and the disappear into and other shadow. _Gajeel? _I relax knowing im not alone with this weirdo. we arrive somewhere in the forest and she looks at me seriously.

"Who is that guy?" she asked me. I look down at my shadow to see it nod.

"Gajeel" I say causally

"Where did he get his contacts?" She asked

"He doesn't have contacts! That's his normal eye color!" I yell at her

"Red is not an eye color! Where did he get them!" She screamed at me

"My eyes are red" Gajeel says from my shadow making the girl look around in shock thinking he was around us and not suspecting the shadow.

"Where are you!" She yelled searching around

"Look down" he says and she looks down at her shadow seeing her shadow look like him. I laugh when she screams looking wide eyed at her shadow which went back to the normal shape after she blinked. I know what Gajeel was doing. He was playing a joke on her, guess ill tag along with it.

"Whats so funny?" She asked glaring daggers at me.

"Your afraid of your own shadow? That's hilarious!" I squealed still laughing

"But a second ago... It was in that boy Gajeel's shape!" She yelled in surprise

"Look I don't know what you are talking about but that was funny" I said giggling. She huffed and stormed off.

"You can come out now" I say then watching a Gajeel come out if my shadow.

"Gihi" He laughed

* * *

><p>Sorry this chapter was short but I hope you enjoyed it! ~Lazer<p> 


	5. Where did everyone go?

**Sorry for the wait this is the new chapter for you!**

* * *

><p><em>Natsu's point of view<em>

"Oi, Luce!" I yelled in boredom. I started poking Maka because I was bored.

"Maka Chop!" She yelled hitting me in the head with a book.

"Ow the really hurt Maka!" I whined receiving a death glare from Erza. People were whispering threw the crowds pointing at us.

"Luceeeeee!" I said and I pulled one of her pigtails having her yelp.

"What the hell Natsu!" she screamed at me giving me her cute pouty face._ Wait...Cute?!_ I shrugged the thought off.

"You weren't answering me!" I yelled at her while she was glaring at me. She punched my arm...

"Was that supposed to hurt?" I asked her.

"No, But this is! Lucy Kick!" She yelled kicking me in the face having me fly to the ground.

"Ow that really hurt Lucy!" I whimpered. She huffed at me.

"Wait... WHERE DID THE GROUP GO!" She yelled searching around her looking for the others.

"Lets go find them!" I say. I walked in front of her with my hands behind my head.

"Hey wait up!" She yelled running after me.

* * *

><p><em>Levy's point of view<em>

"Did you see her face! Gihihihihi!" Gajeel laughed.

"You need to be careful!" I scolded him.

"Why do I have to do that, Shrimp!" He scoffed at her.

"You seem to have forgotten here people will try to kill us thinking we are 'Witches'." I said to refresh his memory a bit. I used the quote sign when I said witches because we are considered mages.

"I can take them!" He yelled using his height to intimidate me. You know what I have when this happens? I slam my 'Bag of Death' into his face.

"Baka Gajeel!" I yell at him with my hands on my hips looking at him on the ground. He starts get up while I started walking back to the DWMA. Until I triped. And fell.

"Gihi" I hear behind me. '_Your going to get it for the Gajeel!_'. I get up and glare at him.

"Whats in the bag!? Rocks!?" He shouted pointing at my bag.

"Not telling!" I yell throwing a dictionary in his face then running back to the DWMA. The dictionary should give me a good head start.

* * *

><p><em>Soul's point of view<em>

"umm minna?" Wendy asked (minna=everybody)

"What is it?" Erza asked turning her full attention to the little child.

"Umm Natsu-san and Lucy-san disappeared" Wendy says looking around her worriedly. She's right the pinky and hot blonde isn't with us.

"That idiot" Gray groaned face palming.

"I let them slip by. Im such a fool! Some one may strike me now!" Erza said clenching her fist.

"No thanks" we chanted in unison.

"Alright a free hit!" BlackStar yelled charging at Erza.

"BlackStar big wave!" He yelled punching Erza's back sending her in the air a bit but she landed on her feet.

"Idiot" a small voice mumbled behind me.

"Oi wheres Salamander and the Bunny girl?" I turn around to see Gajeel and Levy behind me.

"How did you get away from Rena?" Maka asked.

"Who's that?" The Fairy Tail Mages asked in unison.

"The girl who dragged Levy off. Her and her friends interrogate and hurt people for answers." Maka said

"Juvia thinks we should talk to her" the water women says staring at Gray "What does Gray-sama think"

"We should straighten her out" he says sighing.

"Back to topic how did you escape her?" Liz asks.

"Yea!" Patty yells.

"A little magic?" Gajeel said.

"You Fool!" Erza yelled slapping him in the face. With her armor on. _Ouch_.

"Oi! I wasn't caught!" He snapped at us.

"How?" Tusubaki asks.

"Like this" he said before disappearing.

"Where did he go?" BlackStar asked searching around him.

"Look down" Kid says wide-eyed. Me, Tusubaki, Maka, BlackStar, Liz, and Patty Look where Kid was pointing.

"Gihi" We all looked at BlackStar's shadow, which didn't look like him anymore. He morphed out of his shadow grinning.

"You still can't defeat me! Because I'm the great BlackStar and no one is a bigger man than me!" BlackStar ranted.

"Oh no another Elfman! One is enough!" Levy and Gray groaned.

"Who's Elfman?" Liz and Patty say in unison.

"He's another member of are guild and he always needs to say man in pretty much every sentence." Levy say face palming. I give a confused face with the others.

"You will only know it if he says it" Gajeel sighs.

"Wait... Where and the cats?" Erza asks searching around.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	6. Teary Fountain

**Hey guys here is another chapter here for you hope you enjoy!**

**Natsu: its not just guys there are girls you know ...**

**me: *deadly aura comes off me* If you make another comment I will personally put you in your own grave *says in sweet-creepy voice***

**Natsu: Aye! *He runs as fast as possible away***

**On to the story!**

* * *

><p><em>Lucy's point of view<em>

Where did everyone go? Aww man where are we!

"Luce, where are we?" Natsu asked looking around the room.

"HOW AM I SUPOSED TO KNOW!" I yelled at him pouting and looking the other way. he gave me the look that made him look like a kicked puppy. Jeez grow up already.

"Well lets go ask that guy where we are!" he said cheerfully grabbing my wrist and dragging me over to this guy.

"You would walk away if you know what's good for you."

"Why? Are you supposed to scare me?" Natsu said raising an eyebrow.

"Don't we always" he asked gesturing to the girl beside him. It was the girl who dragged Levy off!

"Hey you the girl from before!" I said pointing at her.

"Yea and you better get lost before we decide to beat you up" she said smirking at me.

"Yea right you wont get passed me!" Natsu yelled in triumph Grinning a toothy grin.

"Bring it on!" she said "James transform!"

He turned into a machine gun and she fired shots at Natsu.

"Luce!" he yelled at me pushing me out of the way.

"AIE" I screeched landing on my butt.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" The pyro asked lifting an eye-brow patting his back from where the blast hit. Jeez Natsu go easy on them please we don't need and more damage bills! He launches at her punching her in the face sending her to the ground. She gets up only to find Natsu had disappeared. He runs up behind her and kicks her roughly in the back. _Ouch_. she staggers back up and shoots many shots at Natsu. She smiled as they met their target. When she held her fire trying to see him on the ground in the dust from where her bullets were aimed for Natsu. She turned to me.

"Your turn!" she yelled grinning evilly pointing her gun at me. But soon she crumpled to the ground. Natsu! He had punched her hard in the back of the head while he had grabbed her arm preventing her from flying to the other side of the room. Wait. _He didn't use magic_! I'm impressed.

"Rena!" her weapon partner morphed out yelling at while shaking her unconscious body.

"She should be fine I just bonked her in the head!" Natsu cried happily turning to him.

"Wanna fight? The weapon known as James looked up at him in horror grabbing his mister and was sprinting out of there as fast as he could. That's Natsu for ya!

* * *

><p><em>Wendy's point of view<em>

We decided to split up and I ended up getting stuck in Mr. Stein's class. don't know how but I'm here now. I was sitting next to a girl with long orange hair with tiger strips, wearing a leopard print thigh length dress with a long sleeve undershirt, and white leggings. she had no shoes but vines twisted around her feet. Her feet must be cold. The girl next to her wore a black tunic with white designs. Also wearing white leggings and one shoe black with white patters, the other white with black patterns. The right side of her hair is pitch black with white streaks, the left side snow white with black streaks. She often wears a gray sweatshirt with the hood up, so no one can see her hair or her eyes. Her left eye, changes color based on her mood. The right changes from black battle mode, and white any other time. yes this was explained to me before she fell asleep. The girl next to her poked her having her jolt awake.

"Today we will dissect this rare species of bird." all of a sudden the girl next to me started to cry tears out like a fountain. The one girl with black and white hair pulled out an umbrella and slipped on a poncho in the blink of an eye shielding herself from the never ending tears. As for me... I was soaked. After 10 minutes of being hosed down, which was produced by tears, the bell rang and The girl next to me FINNALLY! stopped crying. Kind of took a shower there. LITERLY!

"So what's you name?" I ask and the orangette and black and white haired girls turn to me.

"I'm Annie and this it Sakuka! You are?" She said smiling while the other girl frowned trying to get the stupid poncho off.

"I'm Wendy, nice to meet you both!"

* * *

><p><em>Levy's point of view<em>

We split up to find Natsu and the Exceeds. We would meet back at the meeting place in a hour. Jeez. WHERE DID THEY GO! I wasn't paying attention when a light orange haired boy smashed into me knocking us both to the ground. _Wait is that Loke_? No.

"Gomanasi" He said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck getting up. (Gomanasi= Sorry)

He held his hand out for me but before I could reach it I was pulled off the ground by the back of my dress and now I just hang there limp in the air.

"Can I be put down know" I said glaring at Gajeel. He grunted lowering me to my feet and I patted down my dress.

"Its ok don't apologize it happens!" I say happily to the orangette smiling.

"Haru!" A young light brown haired girl with light blue eyes yelled running up to us.

"Oh, Hello!" she greeted me. She hid behind the boy who I now know his name is Haru peaking at Gajeel.

"He looks scary" she said

"Psht" Gajeel said looking away from her. Jeez. Very reassuring.

"He's not a bad guy he just looks that way don't worry!" I said consoling her.

"Oh ok, well. My name is Mika!" she said smileing.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter! its 12:00 at night, YEA!<strong>


	7. What!

_Gajeel's point of view_

I don't trust these guys. Why does Shrimp keep talking to him anyways? Why am I mad? Am I Jelou- HELL NO IM NOT! Well mabye, NO.

I keep arguing with myself in my head keeping close to the little bookworm glaring at everyone we pass having the run away from us. I am NOT in a good mood. Why is she talking to him anyways! Why won't she talk to me! Grr!

We walk down the long hallway and I send everyone for the hills.

"Gajeel that's the 23 person you sent screaming. Are you done now?" A small voice said glaring behind me. I just glared at another person who was passing by and he hurryed as fast as he could past us.

"24" Mika said hiding behind Haru while walking. I turned around to glare at Mika only to be meet by a dictionary. In my face.

* * *

><p><em>Wendy's point of view<em>

I walk down the hall with the two girls I meet at class. I now know their names are Annie and Sakuka.

"So are you a weapon or a mister?" Annie asked a sparkle gleaming in her eye.

"Uhh" I managed to squeak before panicking. What do I say now!?

"Uhh isn't one of the choices..." Sukuka said(The girl with black and white hair)

"I-I'm, well uhh I'm a... " they look at me in question. What now?!

"ok follow me" I say running for the DWMA doors. They follow me swiftly and we walk into the forest.

"Ok don't get the wrong idea but watch" I move the air around me and it swiftly snakes around me. I start to float a bit. SUCCESS! I realize they are looking at me in horror and as I look at their faces I lose concentration and crash to the ground.

"Oww"

"WITCH!" I sweat drop.

"No no I'm a mage!"

"A what"

"Mage"

"I don't know what that is miss but we are going to take your soul" Sakuka said glareing at me.

"HOLD UP!" Maka said with Soul trailing behind her eventually stopping.

"Maka thank goodness, lets take this witch down!" Sakuka said smirking and Annie growing sad and shrinking behind Sakuka. Huh?

"She is not an enemy. She is a Mage from Fairy tail here to check out the school" IM SAVED! Thank You Maka!

"What?"

AFTER SOME EXPLAINING

"Oh I get it now" Annie said smiling at me.'I smile again my new friends. Now time to find the others!

* * *

><p><em>Levy's point of view<em>

"So are you guys weapons of misters?" I ask them

"We are both weapons" Haru said "_A weapon team_"_  
><em>

"Whoa, cool!" I say even though I still kind of don't understand.

"I'm a pistol, and she's a hammer" Haru said smiling

"YEA YEA CAN WE GET MOVING!" Gajeel shouted growling at us. Mika flinched and hid behind Haru. Jeez Gajeel. I know what to do. I got up pouting and walked away my back to Gajeel trying to annoy him. That worked out not as planed. Apparently he was at his last straw. When I turned around he lunged at me glaring his heart out. I screamed as he grabbed me shoving me to the ground on my back having me hiss in pain and glancing up at him with my eyes over flowed with fear. He was on top of me holding my wrists to the ground, only. He didn't look as mad.

"Levy" He started looking into my eyes. _Hes never called me by my name_! He gets off of me and lifts me up off the ground setting me back down at my seat at the table we were sitting at. Haru and Mika were dumbfounded gaping at us. What just happened?!

* * *

><p><em>Lucy's point of view<em>

We find Maka's group at I catch the white haired weapon looking at me the quickly glancing away as if nothing happened. Weird. I looked at Natsu and he was looking off into space. Not uncommon.

"Hey Natsu" I whisper jabbing him in the arm.

"What" He "whispered" back.

"I have the feeling were being watched"

_What?!_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this chapter happy cliffhanger for you :3<strong>

**srry for short chapter I have an idea for next one :3**

**Srry for spelling errors!**

**I FELT FLUFFY TODAY GALE FOR DA WIN!**


	8. Everyone is missing!

**Hey guys here is the next chapter! I AM SOOO SRRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I have had ALOT of homework for school so, ya. Hope u enjoy this chapter! I do not own Annie or Sakuka! They belong to AnimaliaDoubatsu! Check her out and her amazing stories! **

_Levy's POV_

I sat awkwardly next to Gajeel a huge blush blooming like a wild fire on my cheeks as I looked down hiding my eyes behind my hair. He was looking away from me not wanting to make eye contact. That was a very awkward moment...

* * *

><p><em>Maka's POV<em>

Me, Soul, Wendy, Annie, and Sakuka walked up the steps to the DWMA to find the others. Wendy was talking to Soul about how the air tastes, weird, and Annie and Sakuka were chatting with each other like nobodies business.

"Wait, so your saying air tastes really sweet?" Soul sakes cocking his eyebrow at her.

"Yea, it's like sugar that never makes you sick!" Wendy said excitedly waving her hand in the air. Soul was licking the air and making a face of confusion while Wendy, Sakuka, and Annie were laughing at him. I focused my attention up ahead as we walked to the meeting spot we agreed on with the others.

"When a dragon slayer eats their element, It's like a caffeine kick to us and it replenishes our magic energy!" Wendy smiled as those three looked at her interested in this dragon slayer stuff. I have to admit though, it's pretty cool! Wait a second. Something is off

* * *

><p><em>Natsu's POV<em>

While the others started walking off chatting to one another, I was listening intensely to our surrounding trying to detect the slightest sound in the area. _A voice!_ Lucy's hunch was right! I swiveled around to the source and spotted a girl and three guys whispering to each other and pointing on our direction.

"What is it?" Luce whispered to me poking my arm. I turned to her and then turned back.

"people are watching us" I whispered back to her shifting to a defensive stance. I'm guessing, this won't be good.

* * *

><p><em>Haru's POV<em>

I watched as the two stupid love birds faces flushed up like they ate something really spicy. It was hilarious! I nudged Miku who was trying SOOOOOO hard to keep it in but she let herself burst into a ball of laughter with me as we fell of the bench on to the ground clutching our sides in pain. Gajeel and Levy's faces deepened in color after that and we keeped on laughing as if our lives depended on it! A few minutes later me and Miku were wiping stray tears from our eyes sitting back down with Gajeel and Levy's faces almost back to color just a light tint of pink still showed. Awesome! I said end to myself in my mind. I have a great idea! I pointed at Levy and Gajeel who both looked at me in shock.

"Let's spar!" I yelled at them.

* * *

><p><em>Soul's pov<em>

As we were walking down the hallway I noticed something was missing. I turned to see Maka leading us threw the halls, normal. I looked at Wendy,Sakuka, and Annie chatting to each other, normal. I see the little blue cat flying next to Maka making jokes at her, normal. I looked behind me to see if the cute girl was there and the flame head. _Their gone! _I yelled to myself searching wildly for them. I was only really interested in finding Lucy but the Pinky had to be here too. WHERE DID THEY GO!

"Guys we have a problem!" I said panicky. They all turned around to me and stopped.

"What is it?" Maka asked me in a serious Maka mood, not uncommon.

"Lucy and Pinky are gone!"

**Hope up you enjoyed! I'll update soon!**


End file.
